1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel, more particularly to a display panel with improved strength.
2. Description of Related Art
In display panels, a planarization layer is usually adopted to reduce the coupling effect generated between the metal circuits in different layers so as to increase the aperture ratio. Accordingly, the space between the metal circuits in different layers can be reduced, so that the metal circuits in different layers can be overlapped. Generally, the planarization layer covers the entire substrate except contact holes and bonding pads. Thus, a sealant used for adhering two substrates is substantially disposed on the planarization layer and contacts with the planarization layer. However, the adhesion between the planarization layer and a metal layer or an insulation layer is poor. When performing a strength test to the panel, the planarization layer usually peels off from the metal layer or the insulation layer easily, thereby affecting the strength of the panel.
In order to enhance panel strength, the planarization layer below the sealant can be removed for the sealant to contact the metal layer or the insulation layer directly, so as to provide stronger adhesion to prevent the peeling. Nevertheless, a peripheral circuit is usually disposed at a position corresponding to the sealant in panels with small dimension, and the removal of the planarization layer may cause damages such as oxidation and corrosion, thereby affecting the reliability of the panel. Therefore, researchers are now trying to minimize the negative effects causing by the removal of the planarization layer on the panel.